Main Weaponry
Here are the main weapons used by the cast in The Equestrian Resistance Escapdes. Handguns Flintlock Pistol * Mr. Great White (.50 cal English pistol) * Captain Gold Teeth (Spanish Miqulet Flintlock Pistol) * Sailor John (British 1756 Light Dragoon Pistol) * Jack Sparrow (.50 cal English pistol) * Captain Barbossa (Spanish Miqulet Flintlock Pistol) * Black Beard (short barreled pistol) Philadelphia Derringer * Merida Remington 1866 *Zecora Colt 1860 Army Revolver * Merida (detachable stock included) Colt Single Action Army Revolver * Applejack (Artillery Model) * Human Applejack (Artillery Model) * Braeburn (Artillery Model) * Timber (Artillery Model) * Splinter (Quick-draw Model) * The U.S. Cavalry Engines (Cavalry Model) * Little Strongheart (6in barrel) * Big McIntosh (Cavalry Model) * Apple Bloom (Artillery Model) * Babs Seed (Artillery Model) * Penny Ling (13⁄4 in barrel) * Woody (Cavalry Model) * Ropin' Rider (Custom 5in barrel) * The Flim Flam Bros (Quick Draw and Bisley Model) Colt 1878 Revolver *Pocahontos Smith & Wesson Model 3 "Schofield" *Chomper *Marshall P.F. *Jessie Chamelot-Delvigne Model 1873 Revolver *SpongeBob Squarepants Colt M1917 Revolver *Thompson Colt Smith & Wesson M1917 Revolver *Whiffle *Thompson Colt Colt Python Revolver *Officer Drake Colt Detective Special Revolver *Snowdrop *Gail Trent *Sour Sweet Colt Official Police Revolver *Sour Sweet Smith & Wesson Model 10 Revolver *Apple Bloom *Daring Do *Gumdrop Pie *Sugarcoat *Shai-Shay Smith & Wesson Model 15 Revolver *Human Twilight Sparkle *Rodger *Sugardrop Pie *Lemon Zest Smith & Wesson Model 22 Revolver *Moon Starlight *Indigo Zap *Suri Polomare Smith & Wesson Model 25 Revolver * Blackie Smith & Wesson Model 29 Revolver *Babs Seed *Nick Wilde *Peachy Heart Smith & Wesson Model 36 Revolver *Zoe Trent *Sunil Nevla *Brittany Biskit (suppressed, gold-plated, pearl grips) *Sugarcoat *Sunny Flare Smith & Wesson Model 38 "Bodyguard" Revolver *Human Twilight Sparkle *Pepper Clark *Lemon Zest Smith & Wesson Model 60 Revolver *Peter Griffin Smith & Wesson Model 327 Revolver *Judy Hopps (subnosed) Smith & Wesson Model 500 Revolver *Princess Celestia *Barret Barricade (With laser Sighting) Colt Anaconda Revolver *Princess Sharon Charter Arms Bulldog Revolver *Rarity Charter Arms Undercover Revolver *Rarity Enfield Mk. II Revolver * Bomberd (snubnose) Manurhin MR-73 Revolver * Esmeralda Mateba Model 6 Unica Auto Revolver * Joe Joey Nagant Model 1895 Revolver * Hair Trigger Ruger Blackhawk Revolver * Peachy Heart Ruger LCR * Buttercream Sunday Taurus Judge Revolver *Princess Yuna *Zeke Type 26 Revolver *Mulan Webley Revolver * Zecora (Mk. V model) * Zeñorita Cebra (Mk. VI model) * Cheese Sandwich ("WG" Army model) * Sunny Flare * Bomberd ("WG" Army Model) * Muska (Mk. VI model) Webley-Fosbery Automatic Revolver *Princess Anna *Joe Joey Colt M1911A1 pistol *Shining Armor *Button Mash *Dudley Puppy *Blackie (nickle-plated, pearl grips) *Mordecai *Soarin' *Ernie (Muzzle Brake, Longer threaded barrel, extended Mag, custom rear sight, flashlight) Colt Commando Pistol * Ivan "IQ" Colt Model 1903 Pistol *Coco Pommel Colt Government M1911A1 pistol *Connie Colt MK IV Series 80 pistol *Margaret (blued, pearl grips) AMT Hardballer Longslide Pistol *Brian Griffin (with laser sighting) Astra Constable Pistol *Fluttershy *Minka Mark (dual wielded) Browning Hi-Power pistol *The Changling Guards *Figge *Whiplash *The Changling Order Troopers Beretta 1951 *Twilight Sparkle Beretta M9 pistol *Nyx *Rarity (M9A3) *Human Rarity (Inox) *Human Pinkie (Inox) *Octavia Melody *Joe Swanson *Ivan "IQ" (with custom muzzle brake) *The Wonderbolts Beretta 70 Pistol *Fluttershy CZ-75B Pistol *Sweetie Belle *Daring Do Desert Eagle * Shining Armor (Mark XIX) * Princess Cadance (Mark VII) * Princess Skyla (Mark I) * Rainbow Dash (Mark VII) * Human Rainbow Dash (Mark VII) * Scootaloo (Mark XIX barrels) * Spitfire (Mark XIX) * Indigo Zap (Mark VII) * Kitty Katswell (Mark XIX: extended mag, threaded barrel, and muzzle brake) * Peter Griffin (Mark I) * DoodleBob (Mark XIX) FN-49 Pistol * Whiplash FNX-9 pistol * Trench Sweeper Frommer Stop Pistol * Sugar Sprinkles Glock 18C *Princess Sharon *Britney Sweet Glock 19 *Principal Chinch Glock 26 *Dawn Bellwether Hamada 7.65mm Type Pistol * Golden Watch Heckler & Koch P9S Pistol * Blackie Hecker & Koch Mk. 23 Pistol *King Solar Flare Heckler & Koch P30 Pistol *Sideshow Bob Heckler & Koch HK45 pistol *Princess Luna Inglis Hi-Power pistol * Synco Jericho 941 Pistol *Digit *Maud Pie Kel-Tac P11 Pistol *Pinkie Pie *Sunrise Shimmer Luger P08 Pistol *Trixie Lulamoon *Human Trixie Lulamoon *Sunset Shimmer (Drum mag) * The Dazzlings (Artillery) * Rourke Mauser C96 Pistol *Gilda *Lightning Dust *Helga Sinclair Makarav PM Pistol *Starlight Glimmer *Cashmere and Velvet Nambu Type 14 Pistol * Bronze Shoes Star Model 30PK pistol *Blythe Baxter *Belle Star Model B M1911 pistol *Rigby *Stewie Grffin SIG-Sauer P226 Pistol *Blackie *The Royal Guards *Jasmine SIG-Sauer P229 Pistol * Peterson SIG-Sauer P230 pistol * Dawn Bellwether SIG-Sauer GSR M1911 *Thomlight Sparkle Smith & Wesson Model 61 "Escort" Pistol *Russell Ferguson *Mitzi Smith & Wesson Model 4509 Pistol *Vinny Griffin Tokarev TT-33 Pistol *Starlight Glimmer Walther P38 Pistol *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Golden Tiara *Ruby Ladle Walther PPK Pistol * Twilight Scream * Fluttercreep * Rarshion * Vinnie Terrio * Whittany Biskit Handguns Gallery Machine Pistols Auto 9 * Officer Drake * Jenny Foxworth Beretta 93R * Button Mash (MP5K handgrip, flashlight, extended mag, and muzzle brake) Uzi * Vanellope von Schweetz * Human Fluttershy (surpressed) * Armor Bride (Micro Uzi) * Sweetie Heart (MIcro Uzi) * Trench Sweeper (Micro Uzi) MAC-10 * Charlie (modified) * T.C. * Scander Astro 902 * Machine Pistols Gallery Submachine guns Thompson * Princess Luna (M1928) * Squidward (M1928) * Button Mash (M1928) * Sir Handel (M1928) * The Trolley Fighters (M1921 & M1A1) * Octavia Melody (M1928) * Dudley Puppy (M1A1) British Sten Mk II *Nightmare Moon *King Sombra *The Trolley Fighters American-180 *Fluttershy Beretta M12 *Slate Calico M960A *Snowdrop Heckler & Koch UMP * Snow White (UMP45) * Human Pinkie Pie (UMP9 suppressed) Heckler & Koch MP5 * Glenn Quagmire (MP5A3) * Cleveland Brown (MP5K-PDW) * The Wonderbolts (MP5A3) * The Trolley Fighters (MP5A2) * Button Mash (MP5K) * Ruffnut and Tuffnut (MP5A2) MAT-49 * Human Twilight Sparkle * Sour Sweet MP18/MP28 *The Black Diesels MP 35 *Silver Spoon MP 40 * Diamond Tiara * The Black Diesels * Ernie Škorpion vz. 61 *Bill and Ben PPSh-41 *Pinkie Pie Sub Machine guns gallery Shotguns Blunderbuss * Mr. Great White * Gaston Double barrel Coachgun * Applejack * Human Applejack * Big McIntosh (10 gauge version) * Diesel 10 (golden version) Double barrel shotgun * Blackie (Browning O/U 12 gauge) * Steamy (Stevens 12 gauge double barrel shotgun) * Appledoom (sawn-off) * Sailor John (sawn-off) * Zeke (sawn-off) Winchester 1887 * Braeburn * Vinny Griffin (Bootleg special) * Dile (Bootleg special and colored green) * ET-200 (Bootleg special) Winchester 1897 * Apple Bloom * Babs Seed * Fishlegs Ingerman (Trench Version) * Cleveland Brown (Trench Version) Winchester 1912 * Princess Luna * Cadance Ithaca 37 * Thomlight Sparkle (customized double barrel, extended mag tube) * Officer Drake (sawn-off stock, extended mag tube) * Joe Swanson (Stakeout version) * Kyle Reese (sawn-off Stock) * Soldier * Engineer * Heavy * Pyro Franchi SPAS-12 * Shining Armor * The Wonderbolts * Dolphy (stockless) * Hammerhead (stockless) Mossberg 500 & 590 * Twilight Sparkle (500 Cruiser model w heat shield) * Princess Anna (500 Cruiser model with folding stock) * The Wonderbolts (590 model) * Button Mash (sawn-off 500 model w laser sighting) * Princess Sharon (mounted on her M16A2 rifle) * Hodgey (590 mariner model, with laser sighting) * Zeke (590 with heat shield, unique muzzle, chainsaw grip pump handle, and a tactical stock) Remington 870 * Belle (folding stock) * Mucker (customized to semi/pump mode) * Human Fluttershy (folding stock) * Sarah Connor (folding stock) * Kitty Katswell (folding stock, spare shell saddle) * Glenn Quagmire (Pistol grip, breech muzzle) * Zeke Remington Model 1100 * Knockout * Dudley Puppy (shorter stock) * Guardian T-800 (sawn-off) * Ernie (with C Red dot sighting, saddle shell holder, flashlight, and laser sighting) Serbu Shorty Shotgun * Peter Griffin * Sunrise Shimmer Scattergun * Scout Hatsan Escort shotgun * Nyx Benelli M3 * ET-200 UTAS UTS-15 * Princess Skyla M26 Modular Accessory Shotgun System (MASS) * Scootaloo (mounted on her M4A1 rifle) * John Connor (mounted on an M4A1 rifle) * Moon Starlight (Standalone version) AA-12 * Edward * Bradey O'Diesel * Allen Cabean Shotguns Gallery Rifles Assault Rifles Light Machine Guns Medium Machine Guns Heavy Machine Guns Grenade Launchers Rocket Launchers Fictional Firearms Blasters Swords and Knives Special Weapons Gallery Heroes Jenny Foxworth's Auto 9 Pistol.png|Jenny Foxworth's Auto 9 pistol sugarcoat_s_weapons_pack_by_stu_artmcmoy17-d9s9kw8.png|Sugarcoat's Weapons Pack sour_sweet_s_weapon_pack_by_stu_artmcmoy17-d9salzi.png|Sour Sweet's Weapons Pack sunny_flare_s_weapons_pack_by_stu_artmcmoy17-d9scwi3.png|Sunny Flare's Weapons Pack indigo_zap_weapons_pack_by_stu_artmcmoy17-d9s8xs8.png|Indigo Zap's Weapons Pack lemon_zest_s_weapons_pack_by_stu_artmcmoy17-d9sewgt.png|Lemon Zest's Weapons Pack Villains Category:Weapons Category:Knives Category:Handguns Category:Revolvers Category:Pistols Category:Shotguns Category:Rifles Category:Carbines Category:Battle Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Assault Rifles Category:Flamethrowers Category:Machine Guns Category:Machine Pistols Category:Submachine Guns Category:Missile Launchers Category:Fictional Firearms